


Sight

by Hotgitay



Category: Bride Wars (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nate and emma chat





	Sight

“I’ve always liked you”Nate said to her

“You’re a good person Nate”Emma said to him 

”I also think you are absolutely adorable”Nate came closer to her 

Emma stepped closer to him their faces nearly touching 

“You do?”She asked him 

“Yeah I do”Nate gave her a quirky grin 

“You flatter me”Emma said


End file.
